


Sickness

by imperfectkreis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merc is warm, like a tiny, overworked furnace, always on the edge of breaking down. And when he does, he’ll refuse to keep those around him from freezing. Petulant. Just leave them to their dismal fates. Danse knows well enough to not rely on those humans who trade companionship for caps. It’s never worked out well for him before, no matter the context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

The merc is warm, like a tiny, overworked furnace, always on the edge of breaking down. And when he does, he’ll refuse to keep those around him from freezing. Petulant. Just leave them to their dismal fates. Danse knows well enough to not rely on those humans who trade companionship for caps. It’s never worked out well for him before, no matter the context. 

Danse worries that the merc is always warm because he’s sick inside. A tangle of infection, of slow, wrought dying. That his insides are black and rotten, curled and caked into tendrils of disease. He can see it each time he opens his mouth, the way his teeth are broken. The merc says it’s because of the soup, they only thing they had to eat. Happened to all the children. The merc says he’s twenty-two, but Danse doesn’t believe him. Without the dusting of hair around his lip and chin, he doesn’t look older than sixteen. His bones haven’t set right, and never will. It’s too late to mend him.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

Robert’s body presses against his inside the musty bedroll. Too hot and too thin. The others sleep only feet away. At least, Danse assumes they are asleep, as they said nothing as Robert left his roll, padded across the campsite with determination, and slid into Danse’s bedding instead. Robert’s dirty fingers curl in the fabric of Danse’s tee, his lips at Danse’s neck. “I can be quiet, I promise. I know you can be too.”

Danse’s hand drops around to Robert’s hip. He should push away, but instead, he draws him closer, arm around his narrow waist, until the cut of Robert’s hipbones press into Danse’s abdomen. Everywhere, Robert is sharp. Bones, skin, crystallized decay. 

They don’t kiss. But Robert sucks at the bob of Danse’s adam’s apple while both his hands snake into the front of Danse’s sweats. Keeping his mouth suctioned to Danse’s skin does enough to keep him quiet, as Danse wraps one hand around his cock, trying to bring Robert off as quickly as he can. For this to end because they shouldn’t have started in the first place. Not where the others can know. Not anywhere. 

He can feel Robert whimper, rather than hear it. Keens smothered against his skin. He bites Danse’s neck as he comes, those horrid teeth. Cum seeping between their bodies, Danse knows he should let go. But, instead, he makes the mistake of looking at Robert’s face. He’s smiling. 

“I’ll be going then,” Robert says, shifting his body, his tiny fire, as far as he can without actually going anywhere. 

Danse grabs his wrist, still sticky, holding Robert in place, though it’s clear enough his legs are still lead. “I can be quiet too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always very much appreciated. i have a [tumblr](http://imperfectkreis.tumblr.com) that has stuff on it...


End file.
